The Lizard King
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a parody of one of my favorite childhood movies. It's one of those multiple crossover stories. Rated K plus. Might change if necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing

The sun rises on the horizon.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhm ingonyama!_

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhm ingonyama!_

_Ingonyama_

Different animals and creatures see the sunrise.

_Siyo Nqoba_

Then all the creatures and animals go off to gather.

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

(The chant repeats)

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking step into the sun_

We see a tiger and her cub walking from the shadow into the sun and the cub blinks and sees the other creatures gather. Then the tiger and her cub ran off and joined the group.

_There's more to see that can ever be seen_

_More to do that can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find that can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

The creatures are seen crossing through the river.

_Through that sapphire sky_

_Keeps the great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

We then see Rodan flying over all the animals and creatures.

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

We see Godzilla standing on a rock looking around at all of his subjects. Rodan lands and bows to Godzilla.

_Through faith and love_

We then see King Kong with a cane in his hand walking though the crowd.

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

King Kong and Godzilla hugged and looked over at Biollante holding her child, Baby Godzilla also known as Junior. Junior looks up and sees King Kong. king Kong looks at Junior and smiles. King Kong then does a baptize-like richual. Then King Kong finishes it by gently putting sand on his head. Junior then sneezes making Godzilla and Biollante smile at him with aw. Then King Kong takes Junior and carries him to the edge of the rock and presents Junior to the crowd.

_It's the Circle of life_

The animals and creatures cheer.

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

A sun ray comes out of the clouds and shines on Junior. The creatures and animals then bowed.

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of life_

And the scene ends with the title that says "The Lizard King".

A/N: This may not be a good parody for some of you, but this story was in my head for quite some time and I needed to share it somehow. And also I may change a few things like in my The Wall story. So enjoy the story and review when you get the chance, but be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

A mouse comes out of the dark and then gets picked up by Space Godzilla. "Life's just never fair. I will never be king." Space Godzilla says as he plays with it and chuckles a little. "And you won't see the light ever again. Bon voyage" Space Godzilla said as he was about to eat it. "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to play with your food" Rodan said. Space Godzilla turned around sighed and said "Why are you here?" he asked in a rude tone. "I'm here to announce that Godzilla is on his way. So you better have a good excuse for not going to Junior's party" Rodan said. The mouse escapes from Space Godzilla. "Now look, you made my lunch run off" Space Godzilla complained. "You gonna loose more than that soon enough. He's about as made as a sick Baragon" Rodan said. "Ooh I tremble with fear" Space Godzilla said in a tone that sounded threatening and looks at Rodan in a threatening way. "Now, lets not do anything hasty.. HELP!" Rodan shouted as Space Godzilla tackled him. "Space Godzilla!" Godzilla shouts. Space Godzilla looks up as his mouth was over Rodan's head and claws grabbing him. "Let him go" Godzilla commanded. "Perfect timing your majesty" Rodan said muffled. Space Godzilla then let him go and tossed him aside. "Well, well, well if it isn't my brother" Space Godzilla said. "Biollante and I didn't see you at Junior's party" Godzilla said. "That was today? Oh I feel so terrible. Must have slipped my mind" Space Godzilla lied. "As slippery as you are as his brother you should have been first in line" Rodan said as he got up and wiped off the drool that was on him. "I was first in line, until that scale ball was born" Space Godzilla said. "That scale ball is my son and your future king" Godzilla said. "Oh I'll practice my speech then" Space Godzilla sarcastically said as he turned around. "Don't turn your back on me!" Godzilla shouted. "Oh no Godzilla, maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me" Space Godzilla said. Godzilla then roared and pined him against a rock. "Is that a challenge?" Godzilla said in a serious tone. "Settle, settle there's no way I would even dream of challenging you" Space Godzilla said. "What a pitty" Rodan scoffed. "Now kindly let me up please" Space Godzilla said. Godzilla then backed off and let Space Godzilla up. "Now if you would excuse me I have to go somewhere important" Space Godzilla lied again. Rodan comes up to Godzilla and says "There's always one in every family. Come on we best go home". Then they left back to the cave.

Junior, who looks like Little Godzilla now, goes to the edge of a rock and takes a deep breath and went back inside the cave where they sleep. A bunch of monster guards are seen sleeping all over. Junior then goes up to Godzilla and tries to wake him up. "Dad, dad, dad, dad, daddy, daddy, daddy.." Junior keeps saying this as Biollante and Godzilla talk. "Our son is awake". "He'll go back too sleep soon" Godzilla said. "Dad, dad!" Junior then jumps on him and says. "You promised!" he says with an angry look. "Ok, I'm up" Godzilla said then yawned. Godzilla and Junior went out of the cave and Godzilla showed him the kingdom. "See son? Everything we see in the light, is our kingdom" Godzilla said. "Wow" Junior said. "A kings time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, it will set on me and rise with you and you will be the new Godzilla" Godzilla said. "And all this will be mine?" Junior asked. "Everything" Godzilla replied. "Everything in the light.. what about that dark place?" Junior asked. "That is where we stay away from. You must never go there" Godzilla said. "But can't a king do whatever he wants?" Junior said. "Oh there's much more than that" Godzilla said. "There is?" Junior asked. Godzilla just laughed. "Everything is in a balance, from the crawling ant to a walking human" Godzilla explained. "But don't we kill the humans?" Junior asked. "Yes. But let me explain. If it wasn't for the humans we wouldn't exist so we are all connected in the circle of life" Godzilla said. "Mourning Godzilla" Rodan said as he flew and landed in front of them. "Good mourning Rodan" Godzilla said. "I have reports" Rodan said. "Let's hear them" Godzilla said. Then something got Juniors eye as Rodan went on with his report. "Psst, what are you doing?" Godzilla asked Junior. "Sneak attacking" Junior replied. "Let your father show you how it's done. Rodan can you turn around please?" Godzilla asked. "Yes, sir" Rodan said as he did it and went on with his report. "Stay low and try not to make a sound" Godzilla told him. "What is going on?" Rodan asked. "A sneak attack lesson" Godzilla answered. "Oh very good.. wait.. what! Godzilla you can't be serious!" Rodan said as he turned and saw nobody. "Hello? Godzilla? Junior?" Rodan called out and then Junior tackled Rodan out of nowhere and Godzilla laughed. "That's my boy!" Godzilla said as he continued to laugh. Then Junior got off of Rodan and went to his father. Baragon then popped out of the ground next to Rodan. "Rodan?" Baragon asked. "Yes?" Rodan asked still on the ground. "Sir. News from underground" Baragon said. As Godzilla was about to tell Junior what to do next Rodan got up and said "Godzilla! Pets are attacking!". Godzilla then said "Take Junior home" as he left to fight off the Pets. "I never get to go anywhere" Junior said. "Oh in time you'll take those slobby, stinky, stupid muts from dawn till dusk" Rodan said as they went back.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

Space Godzilla is seen just walking along the cliff and kicks a rock off the edge. "Hey uncle Space Godzilla. Guess what?" Junior said. "Oh how I hate guessing games" Space Godzilla said. "Father showed me all of the land and I'm going to rule it all" Junior said. "Yes.. forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad habit you know" Space Godzilla said then just flopped on the ground. "If I'm king what will it make you?" Junior asked. "A monkey's uncle" Space Godzilla said. "You're weird sometimes" Junior said with a laugh. "You have no idea" Space Godzilla said with a smirk. "So he showed all the land did he?" Space Godzilla said. "Yeah" Junior said. "He didn't show you what's beyond the land?" Space Godzilla asked. "No, he said it was too dangerous" Junior said. "And that's very much true. Far too dangerous. Only the bravest monsters go there" Space Godzilla said. "I'm brave! What's out there?" Junior asked. "No, no I simply can't tell you" Space Godzilla said. "Come on. Tell me!" Junior begged. "Junior, Junior I'm only looking after my favorite nephew" Space Godzilla said as he pat Junior. "Yeah right. I'm your only nephew" Junior said. "All the more reason to protect you. A graveyard is to dangerous for a prince. Oops" Space Godzilla said in a false tone. "A what? Wow!" Junior said with excitement. "Oh dear I said too much. I suppose your about to find out one way or another. You being so cleaver. Promise me you won't enter that dreadful place" Space Godzilla said in a pretend way. "No problem" Junior said. "Good boy. Run along now. And remember, it's our little secret" Space Godzilla told him as he walked off. Then when Junior left Space grew and evil grin on his face.

Junior then enters where a bunch of monsters are just lying around and talking then he went up to where Battra was washing her daughter larva Mothra in the river. Junior went up to the larva Mothra being bathed. "Hey Mothra guess what" Junior said. "Junior I'm in the middle of a bath" Mothra said. "And time for yours" Biollante said as she grabbed him and bathed him in the river. "Ok I'm clean. Can we go now?" Junior asked. Mothra then got out of the river and said "So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb" Mothra said. "No, it's really cool" Junior said. "So where is this 'really cool' place" Biollante asked. "Um.. the pond" Junior lied. "The pond? What's so great about the pond?" Mothra asked. "I will show you when we get there" Junior said quietly. "Oh. Mom can I go with Junior?" Mothra asked Battra. "Hmm, what do you think Biollante?" Battra asked. "Well.." Biollante started to say. "Please" Junior and Mothra said in unison. "It's alright with me" Biollante said. "Yes!" They both said in unison again. "As long as Rodan goes with you" Biollante continued. "No! Not Rodan!" they both complained.

"The sooner we get to the pond, the sooner we leave" Rodan said as they were on their way to the pond. "So where are we really going?" Mothra asked. "A graveyard" Junior replied. "Wow!" Mothra shouted. "Shh! Rodan" Junior said. "Right. So how are we going to ditch the flying reptile?" Mothra asked. Rodan then flies down to them. "Ah, you two whispering in a beautiful spring day. Your parents will be thrilled". "What are you talking about?" Junior asked. "I'm talking about you two. Nice romantic scene" Rodan commented. "Blah! Romance is icky!" Junior complained. "Well sorry to bust your bubble, but when you're king you need a queen" Rodan explained. "Whatever, it's going to be the first thing to go when I'm king" Junior said. "Not as long as I'm around" Rodan said. "In that case you're fired" Junior said. "Hmm nice try, but only Godzilla can do that" Rodan said. "Well he's the future Godzilla" Mothra said. "Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you" Junior said. "Not yet I don't! And you can bet you will be a pathetic king with that attitude!" Rodan said. "Not the way I see it" Junior said.

Junior:_ I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies have fright_

Rodan:_ Well I never seen a king of beasts with quiet so little spike_

Junior: _I'm going to be the main event like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar_

Rodan: _Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

Junior:_ Oh I just can't wait to be king_

_No one saying do this_

Rodan:_ Now when I said that.._

Mothra: _No one saying be there_

Rodan:_ What I meant was.._

Junior:_ No one saying stop that_

Rodan: _What you don't realize.._

Both: _No one saying see here_

Rodan: _Now see here!_

Junior: _Free to run around all day_

Rodan: _Well that's definitely out_

Junior: _Free to do it all my way_

Rodan: _I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart_

Junior: _Kings don't need advice from a pterodactyl for a start_

Rodan: _If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out!_

_Out of service, out of this land I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Junior: _Oh I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm.._

_Standing in the spotlight_

Rodan:_ Not yet_

Chorus:_ Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's going to be king Junior's finest fling_

All:_ Oh I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh I just can't wait.._

_To be king!_

(Song ends)

We then see Baragon sitting on Rodan and Rodan has a serious look on his face. "Hey Rodan" Baragon said. "Hi Baragon.." Rodan said in an annoyed tone.

A/N: Sorry for not describing what happens during the song, but It's pretty much the same idea as what it is in Lion King just replace animals with different creatures and adjust a few things here and there. So anyway Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing

Junior and Mothra are seen running and laughing. "You think we lost him?" Mothra asked. "I think we did" Junior said. "Yes! We did it!" Mothra shouted with glee. "I am a genius" Junior said. "Hey genius it was my idea" Mothra said. "Yeah.. but I pulled it off" Junior said. "With me" Mothra said. "Oh yeah?" Junior said and he tackled her and they wrestled a little and Mothra pins him. "Pinned ya" Mothra said. "Let me up" Junior said. And when Mothra had her back turned Junior tackled her and they rolled down a hill still wrestling and Mothra pins him again. "Pinned ya again" Mothra said. Then steam bursted out of the ground. Junior and Mothra then stared with amazement then they both looked over the big bone that was in the way and say many bones all over the place. "Whoa!" they both said in unison. They walked around for a while then they see a huge skull. "Wow.. you think it's brains are still in there?" Mothra asked. "There's only one way to find out. let's go" Junior said. Then Rodan comes out of nowhere and says "The only place you'll be going is back home!". "Oh man" Junior complained. "And away from this wretched place" Rodan continued. "Looks like long beak is scared" Junior said. "That's mister long beak to you scaley. Right now we are all in real danger" Rodan said. "Danger? Ha! I live on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger" Junior said and laughed in a pretend way. Then other laughter is heard and three figures came out of the giant skull. One was a black cat, another was a white dog and the last one was a blue koala. "Well, well what do we have here Bolt?" The black cat asked. "Hmm I don't know Mittens eh.. what do you think Stitch?" the white dog asked. Stitch just laughs. "Just what I was thinking.. three trespassers!" Bolt said. "A simple mistake I can assure you and now we must be off" Rodan said then Mittens stepped on his wing. "Whoa whoa wait.. I know you.. your Godzilla's stooge" Mittens said insultingly. "I'm Godzilla's assistant" Rodan corrected her. "And that will make you..?" Bolt asked Junior. "Prince of the land" Junior said. "Do you know what we do to kings that come here?" Mittens said in a threatening tone. "Pff you can't do anything to me" Junior said. "Technically they can. We are on there land" Rodan said laughing nervously. "But I thought you said they were sloppy, stinky, smelly.. " Junior then had his mouth shut by Rodan saying nerviously "Exnay on the upponstay..". "Who are you calling upponstay?" Bolt asked insulted. "Oh look at the time, it's time to go" Rodan said quickly. "What's the rush? We'd love for you to stay for dinner" Mittens said. "Yeah we can what whatever's.. lying around" Bolt said then laughed a little. "Oh wait I got I got it. Have mine in lizard stew. What do you think?" Then they laughed and the laughter stopped when he was speaking gibberish and pointing. "What Stitch?" Mittens said. "Hey.. did we order this dinner to go?" Bolt asked. "No. Why?" Mittens asked. "'Cause there it goes!" Bolt said.

The three chased after Junior, Mothra and Rodan. Then one of them caught Rodan and Junior and Mothra thought they were all ok. "Did we loose them?" Mothra asked. "I think so... where's Rodan?" Junior asked.

The three are around and lava hole and Bolt says "The one reptile hippaty hoppaty all the way into the burning boiler". "Oh no! Not the burning boilAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Rodan shouted as he was launched into the air and the three laughed. "Hey! Pick on somebody your own size" Junior said. "Like... you?" Mittens said. "Oops" Junior said realizing that was not a smart thing to say. Then the three chased Junior and Mothra. Then they reached a dead end. "Come here little one" Bolt said in a scary tone. The two of them were scared. Junior then thought he can scare them off with his roar. So Junior roared and it sounded like something squeaked. The three laughed. "Come on kid. Do it again" Mittens said. Junior roared, but this time it sounded threatening. Then Godzilla came out and fought the three. Rodan flew down to check on Junior and Mothra. Godzilla then pins all three of them. All three were trying to beg for him not to kill them then Godzilla shouts "Silence!". Then the three said they'll shut up. "If you ever come near my son again.." Godzilla said. "Oh it is your son?" they laughed pretending not knowing Junior was Godzilla kid. "Did you know?" Mittens asked Bolt. "No I didn't. Did you?" Bolt asked Mittens. "Stitch?" they both asked. Stitch nods his head yes and Godzilla roars in anger. "See ya" Bolt said then they all ran off. Rodan flew next to Godzilla and nodded his head. Godzilla then looks at him in an angry way. "Dad I.." junior started. "You deliberately disobeyed me" Godzilla said in an angry tone. "But I.." Junior started and was interrupted again. "Lets go home" Godzilla said still angry. They started to walk then Mothra said "I thought you were very brave".

All four are now seen walking in the fields at night with stars lighting up the sky. Flying for Rodan of course. "Rodan" Godzilla said. "Yes.. sir?" Rodan asked slowly. "Take Mothra home. I got to teach my son a lesson" Godzilla ordered. Junior then tried to hide in the grass. Rodan then flew to them. "Come Mothra. Junior.. good luck" Rodan said. Then the two walked off. "Junior!" Godzilla said. Junior then slowly approached Godzilla. Junior then stepped into Godzilla's footprint and realizes how small he was. Then Junior continued and stopped next to Godzilla. "Junior I'm very disappointed in you" Godzilla said. "I know.." Junior said. "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse.. you put Mothra in danger!" Godzilla said. "I was trying to be brave like you" Junior said in an almost crying tone. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave does not mean you go looking for trouble" Godzilla said. "But your not scared of anything" Junior said. "I was today.." Godzilla admitted. "You were?" Junior said surprised. "Yes.. I though I might loose you" Godzilla said. "I guess even kings get scared huh?" Junior said. "More than you think" Godzilla said nodding. "But you know what?" Junior said. "What?" Godzilla asked in whisper. "I bet those pets were even more scared" Junior said. Godzilla laughs. "That's because nobody messes with us. Come here!" Godzilla grabbed Junior and they played and laughed around a little and stopped. "We're pals right dad?" Junior said. "Right" Godzilla replied with a smile. "And we'll always be together right?" Junior asked. "Let me tell a little something my father told me. See the stars?" Godzilla asked. "Yeah?" Junior asked. "All the stars in the sky.. are kings watching over us" Godzilla said. "Really" Junior asked. "Yes. If you ever get lost those kings will always be there to guide you.. and so will I" Godzilla finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing

Somewhere in the pet's territory in a canyon-like place where smoke comes out of the ground, we hear Bolt complain about Godzilla. "That lousy Godzilla, I won't be able to sit for a week" Bolt said. We then hear Stitch laughing. We then see Bolt and Stitch and Bolt has some claw marks on his rear. "It's not funny, Stitch" Bolt said seriously. Stitch then laughed louder. "Shut up!" Bolt shouted. He then growled then tackled Stitch and they fought for a little bit. "Will you knock it off!" Mittens shouted at them. "Well he started it" Bolt pointed out. "Look at us. No wonder we are at the bottom of the food chain" Mittens pointed out. " I hate being mangled with" Bolt said. "Oh yeah? You know if it weren't for those monsters we would be running the joint" Mittens said. "I hate monsters" Bolt said. "So pushy" "And scaley" "Scummy" "And man are they.." "Ugly" They said in unison and laughed. They stopped laughing when they heard another voice.

"Oh I can assure you not all monsters are that bad" Space Godzilla said looking down at the pets. "Oh Space Godzilla it's just you" Bolt said. "We just thought it was someone important" Mittens said. "Yeah you know like Godzilla" Bolt said. "I see" Space Godzilla said as if he was somewhat offended. "Man, I just hear that name and I shutter" mittens said. "Godzilla!" Bolt said in a creepy tone. "Ooh.. do it again" Mittens said. "Godzilla!" Bolt said again. Mittens shuttered. "Godzilla! Godzilla! Godzilla!" Bolt continued. Stitch was laughing because of how funny it was to him. "It tingles" Mittens said. "I'm surrounded by idiots" Space Godzilla said annoyed. "Well you're one of us I mean you're our pal" Bolt said. "Charmed" Space Godzilla said sarcastically. "Ooh I like that, he's no king, but he is still so proper" Mittens commented. "Yeah, hey did you bring anything for us to eat?" Bolt asked. "I don't think you deserve this" Space Godzilla said holding a chunk of meat in his hands. All three were begging for the meat. "I practically gave you those kids and you couldn't dispose of them" Space Godzilla finished. He then dropped the meat and all three were eating it. "Well, you know.. it wasn't like they were alone" Mittens pointed out as her mouth was full. "Yeah, what are we supposed to do?" Bolt said with a mouth full then swallowed. "Kill Godzilla?" Bolt continued. "Exactly" Space Godzilla said in a sly tone.

Space Godzilla jumps down from where he was and smoke comes out of the ground.

Space Godzilla:_ I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as an Anguris' backside_

Space Godzilla walks up to Stitch chewing on a bone.

Space Godzilla: _As thick as you are, pay attention!_

Space Godzilla swipes the bone from Stitch's grasp. And Stitch stands at attention.

Space Godzilla: _My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The light are not all on upstairs_

Space Godzilla acts like he's inspecting Stitch.

Space Godzilla:_ But we're talking kings and successions_

Mittens and Bolt laugh at Stitch.

Space Godzilla: _Even you can't be caught unawars_

Space Godzilla surprised Mittens and Bolt and they both fell into spouts which launched them into the air.

Space Godzilla: _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

Mittens and Bolt crash-land somewhere behind Space Godzilla.

Space Godzilla: _Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer_

Mittens:_ And where do we feature?_

Space Godzilla: _Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squard_

_Be Prepared!_

Space Godzilla kicked Stitch off the rock he was on, chewing another bone and fell into a pile of bones.

Bolt: _Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared... for what?_

Space Godzilla: _For the death of he king_

Bolt: _Why is he sick?_

Space Godzilla: _No fool we are going to kill him. And Junior too._

Mittens:_ Great idea! Who needs a king?_

Mittens and Bolt: _No king, no king! La la la la la!_

Space Godzilla: _Idiots! There will be a king!_

Bolt: _But you said.._

Space Godzilla: _I will be king. Stick with me and you'll never grow hungry again!_

Space Godzilla is then seen on a rock that was high and lights made it seem like a speech stage.

Pets:_ Long live the king!_

_Long live the king!_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

All the pets are seen doing a goose step march. Then as they go past Space Godzilla they turn their heads and look up at him.

Space Godzilla: _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_Point I must emphasize is_

_YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_

Space Godzilla jumped down and as he went up to one of them. One of them fell into a crack that came as Space Godzilla landed.

Space Godzilla: _So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

Pets: _Ooooh, La-la-la_

Space Godzilla: _Meticulous planning_

Pets: _We'll have food!_

Space Godzilla: _Tenacity spanning_

Pets: _Lots of food!_

Space Godzilla: _Decades of denial_

Pets: _We repeat_

Space Godzilla:_ Is simply why I'll_

Pets: _Endless meat_

Space Godzilla: _Be king undisputed_

_Respected, saluted_

_And see for the wonder I am_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

Pets:_ Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

All:_ Be prepared!_

They all laugh evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I own nothing

Space Godzilla leads Junior into a canyon that has nothing but several rocks and trees in it. And most of the rock walls that are so steep that you could not climb it. "Now you just stay here, Junior and I'll get your father" Space Godzilla told him. "But I want to go with you" Junior said. "No, no, there is no need. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up like you did with the pets" Space Godzilla said. "How do you know that?" Junior said. "Everyone knows. Now just stay here" Space Godzilla said. "Will I like the surprise?" Junior asked. "It's to die for. Oh by the way, you might want to work on that roar of yours" Space Godzilla said as he left.

"Man, I'm really hungry! I got to have one of those" Bolt complained gesturing to a bunch of zebras. "No!" Mittens ordered. "Come on! At least let me have the little ones" Bolt said. "Stay put! We'll wait for the signal from Space Godzilla" Mittens said. Space Godzilla then appears on a rock where they can see him. "There he is. Let's go" Mittens said and they all charged into the group of zebras.

Junior just looks down and sighs. Then a little creature crawls on him. Junior just grabbed it and threw it on the ground. Then he roared at it and made it run away. The roar was so loud it echoed. Then little rock on the ground started to shake. Junior looks up and sees a bunch of zebras running down the hill that was at the end of the canyon. Juniors eye widened and he ran.

Godzilla and Rodan were walking near the canyon. "Look Godzilla. The heard is on the move" Rodan said. "Odd" Godzilla said staring a little suspiciously. "Godzilla quick! Stampede, in the canyon. Juniors down there!" Space Godzilla said pretending to be in panic. "Junior" Godzilla said a little worried.

Junior continues to run and ends up climbing a tree and tries to hold on for his life. Godzilla, Space Godzilla and Rodan all were rushing to the canyon. Rodan flies over the scene and spots Junior on a tree. "Rodan help me!" Junior said. "Your father is on the way hold on!" Ropdan said panicking. Rodan then flies up to Godzilla and Space Godzilla and Rodan points to where Junior is. "He's on that tree!" Rodan shouts. Godzilla sees him and shouts "Hold on Junior!". The tree cracks and Junior yells. Godzilla instantly took action and tried to reach Junior. "This is bad! This very bad! I got to call for help, thats right I'm gotta.." Space Godzilla then knocks him out with his beam and it didn't leave a mark at all.

Godzilla then gets knocked down and when he looks up he sees the tree breaking and Junior flying in the air and screaming. Godzilla catches him in the air and tries to put him on a safe rock. Godzilla finally does then gets knocked down. "Dad!" Junior shouts. Junior looks at the stampede and still doesn't see his father at all. Then Godzilla jumps out of the stampede and climbs a steep hill. It was hard for him to climb then Godzilla reaches where Space Godzilla is at. "Space Godzilla! Brother! Help me!" Godzilla said trying to stay in place. Then Space Godzilla came close to him and says "Long live the king" Space Godzilla said in a dark tone. Then kicks his face and Godzilla falls to his death. "No!" Junior shouts. Then the stampede goes away and dust is all over the place. Junior call to his dad but no answer. Junior then sees a body on the ground not moving. Junior the goes up to it and it was his father. "Dad" Junior said worried. Godzilla opens his eye and says "Junior. My son" he said weakly then went limp. "No" Junior said in disbelief. Junior then looks around. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help" Junior said then sobbed. He then looks at his dead father and snuggles himself under his arm.

Space Godzilla then walks to Junior and and his dead father. "Junior. What have you done?" Space Godzilla said accusing Junior. "It.. it was an accident.. I didn't mean for it to happen" Junior said with teary eyes. "Of course. Of course. Nobody.. ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead and if it weren't for you he would still be alive" Space Godzilla said. "What will your mother think?" Space Godzilla asked. "What should I do?" Junior asked. "Run away. Run away and never return" Space Godzilla saidn. Junior then ran off. The Bolt, Mittens and Stitch are seen behind Space Godzilla. "Kill him" Space Godzilla ordered and all three charged. Junior then runs and then he hears noises behind him and he turns around and sees them. Junior then ran and as he was running he was being chased by the three pets. Soon enough they arrived at a place where a bunch of sharp plants are seen down a small hill. Junior jumps in and manages to not get hurt. Then when the three came to the edge of the hill Bolt stopped first. Then Mittens ran into him then Stitch ran into Mittens causing Bolt to fall into the sharp plants. "Yow!" Bolt yells and Stitch laughs. Bolt then climbs out and has sharp pricks on him. "Look there he goes" Mittens said. Bolt said as he was pulling out the pricks "So go get him". "There ain't no what I'm goin' in there. You want me to look like you, cactus butt?" Mittens said. "We got to finish the job though" Bolt said. "Well he's just as good as dead out there anyway. And if he come back we'll kill him" Mittens said. "Yeah! Hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Bolt shouts to Junior.

We now see Space Godzilla giving a funeral speech of Godzilla and Junior. And every monster was there and had a sad expression. "Godzilla's death was a terrible tragedy. But to loose Junior, whom barely got to live" Space Godzilla said as he pretended to sniff. "For me is with a deep passionate loss" Biollante hangs her head in sorrow. Mothra larva is seen crying. "So it is with a heavy heart that I sit the thrown. Yet out of this ash of tragedy we shall rise to greet to a new era where monsters and pets come together for a great and glorious future" Space Godzilla announced.

King Kong is then seen in his tree in sorrow. He puts his hand on a painting of Junior and slides his hand on it.

A/N: The zebras were placed there on purpose not by accident and to answer and random person's question, it's just a story, I don't like the couple as a matter of fact I much rather see Mothra with Godzilla, but as I said it's just to tell a story nothing serious is intended.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I own nothing

Junior is then seen lying on the ground in the middle of a lifeless land. And a bunch of pterodactls are seen flying around above Junior. Then they landed and was about to eat up the seemingly dead body. Then Crash and Spyro came charging in and shooting their wampa bazooka and fire balls all over the place scaring them off. Then the duo were laughing at them flying off scared. "Gets them every time" Crash said laughing. "Hey Crash check this out. I think it's still alive" Spyro said. "Ok lets see" Crash said examining the body. Then when he got a good look at the face and said "Oh geez! It's a monster! Run Spyro! Lets get out of here!" Crash said in a scared tone. "But he's just a little monster" Spyro said. "But he'll grow bigger" Crash said. "Maybe he'll be on our side" Spyro said. "Ha! Yeah right! Like that's ever.. wait I got it. What if he was on our side" Crash said. Spyro just rolled his eyes. "Maybe having a monster around might not be such a bad idea. Glad I thought of it" Crash said. Spyro sighed then said "Ok lets find some shade". Then they took off with Junior.

They are now seen at a puddle of water near a forest. Crash splashes water of Junior and Junior wakes up. "You ok kid?" Crash asked. "You nearly died" Spyro said. "Thanks for the help" Junior said in a depressed tone. "Where you from kid?" Crash asked. "Like it matters, I can't go back" Junior said then started to walk off. "Man, he looks blue" Spyro said. "I say he looks dark green" Crash said. Spyro gave him a look and then Crash got what he meant. Then Crash and Spyro went up to Junior. "Oh, you're an outcast. So are we" Crash said. "What did you do kid?" Spyro asked. "Something terrible" Junior said. "Well what I always say 'put your past behind you'. When something goes wrong theres nothing you can do right?" Crash asked. "Right" Junior said. "Wrong. When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world. Repeat after me. Ahem. Hakuna Matata" Crash said. "Hakuna Mawata?" Junior asked. "Hakuna Matata, it means no worries" Spyro said.

Crash:_ Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Spyro:_ Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze_

Crash:_ It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

Crash/Spyro: _It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?" Junior asks. "Yep, that's our motto. Just look at Spyro" Crash said.

Crash:_ Why, when he was a young dragon_

Spyro: _When I was a young dragooooooon_

Crash:_ Very nice.._

Crash rubbed his ear because of the loud tone.

Spyro: _Thanks_

__Crash: _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

__Spyro: _I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_Oh, the shame!_

__Crash: _He was ashamed_

__Spyro: _Thought of changing my name_

__Crash: _Oh, what's in a name_

__Spyro: _And I got downhearted_

__Crash: _How did you feel?_

__Spyro: _Everytime that I.._

__Crash: _Spyro! Not in front of the kids_

__Spyro: _Oh... sorry_

__Junior just gave a weird look.

Crash/Spyro: _Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze_

__Junior:_ It means no worries _

_For the rest of your days_

__Crash: _Yeah, sing it kid!_

__Crash/Spyro/Junior: _It's our problem free philosophy.._

_Hakuna Matata_

__We then see all three of them walking across a log that was laying between the lands over a river. And as time went by we see Junior grow up to look like Godzilla Junior, then he grows up again and looks like Godzilla 2000. Even his voice got deeper.

Chorus: _Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

__Junior:_ It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

__Crash/Spyro/Junior: _It's our problem free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

__They continued to sing as they walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I own nothing

We see a hill and a belch is hear from a distance. "Nice one Junior" Crash said. "Thanks. Man I'm stuffed" Junior said. "Me too I ate like a dragon" Spyro said. "Spyro.. you are a dragon" Junior pointed out. "Oh" Spyro said. Then they all sighed. "Crash.. what do you think those stars are?" Spyro asked Crash. "Well I think they're fire flies" Crash said. "Fire flies?" Spyro asked. "Yeah.. they got stuck up there in that blue-ish black thing" Crash said. "Well I was taught they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away" Spyro said. "Lets face it Spyro. With you everything is gas" Crash said. Spyro gave Crash an offended look then he shook his head and lied back down. "So what do you think they are?" Crash asked Junior. "Well no I don't think" Junior was saying then Crash and Spyro begged to hear his side. Then Junio finally gave up. "Well I was taught that the stars are kings of the past watching over us" Junior said. "Really?" Spyro asked. "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching over us?" Crash asked. Then both Crash and Spyro bursted out laughing. "What fool told you that?" Crash asked. "Yeah.. pretty dumb huh? Yeah" Junior said a little hurt. Then he got up. "Was it something I said?" Crash asked Spyro. Junior then walked to the edge of a cliff and just sighed and collapsed on some weeds. Pieces of weeds are now seen flying away.

We see the weeds fly about the tree where King Kong lives. King Kong then snatches the weeds and sniffs it. He ponders for a moment. Then he went down and put them in a bowl and stirred it. Then he grabbed a mango and broke it in half. Then he ate part of it and read what the weeds had to say. Then he realized something. "Junior? He alive!" King Kong shouted. He then laughed as he swung around with joy. "It is time" King Kong said looking at the horizon.

Crash and Spyro are seen walking down a trail singing The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Then a bug caught Spyro's eye and Spyro followed it. "I can't here you buddy I need you to back me up! _Oh Weeeheeee bum bum buwe_. Spyro?" Crash asked. Spyro then sneaks behind the bug getting ready to kill it. Then something flew over. Spyro looked up and saw wings flying in the air. Then the flying figure dives over Spyro and Spyro screamed and and tried to glide away. "Spyro?" Crash asked trying to look for him then they ran into each other. Spyro was acting like he was in a rush. "Slow down. What's going on?" Crash asked. "She's going to eat me!" Spyro shouted. Crash then sees the flying figure. "Whoa!" Crash said carrying Spyro and running off. "Why do I always have to save your.. AHH!" Crash said dodging a colorful beam. Then Crash tripped and they rolled into a tree. Then Junior comes out and stops the flying figure. Crash then gets up. "That's right! Show her who's boss!" Crash shouted. "I told you he would come in handy" Crash told Spyro. Spyro just sighed. Junior and the flying figure continued to fight. Then the flying figure tackled Junior and made Junior realize something. "Mothra?" Junior asked. Mothra then backed away. "Who are you?" Mothra asked. "It's me, Junior" Junior said. "Junior?" Mothra asked. then she realized he wasn't lying. "Wow! Where have you been?" Mothra said. "It's great to see ya!" Junior said. Crash just dropped his jaw.

"Ok time out, time out. What is going on here?" Crash asked. "Crash, this is Mothra, she's my best friend" Junior introduced. "Hey Spyro. This is Mothra" Junior introduced as Spyro walked over. "Pleasure to meet your aquaintance" Spyro said. "Pleasure's all mine" Mothra said. "Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you, and she wants to eat him. And everybody's ok with this? Did I miss something?" Crash yelled. "Calm down Crash" Junior said. "Wait until everyone has heard you've been here all this time. And your mother.. what would she think?" Mothra said. Junior then had a flashback when Space Godzilla said that. "I don't think.." Junior was saying then Mothra said "And that means.. your the king" Mothra said. "King? Pff, have you got your monsters crossed" Crash said. "Oh king, I humbly grumble at your feet" Spyro said kissing Junior's feet. "Stop that" Junior said. "Spyro, it's gravel not grumble and don't he's not the king... are ya?" Crash asked. "No" Junior said. "Junior" Mothra said. "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago" Junior said. "So you really are the king" Crash said. "Come on guys, I'm still the same guy" Junior said. "But with power" Crash stated. "Crash, maybe you and your friend can leave?" Mothra asked. "Ah, whatever she has to say she can say it in front of us right Junior?" Crash asked. "I think you better go" Junior said. "It stops. You think you know a guy" Crash said as he and Spyro walked off a little disappointed.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry for the long wait on this, but here it is. I own nothing

"Crash and Spyro. You'll eventually learn to love them" Junior said sort of as a joke. He then sees Mothra with a sad expression on her face. "Hey. What's wrong?" Junior said walking next to her. "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know what this will mean to everyone. Or what it means to me" Mothra said in a sad tone. "It's alright. I'm here" Junior said. "I really missed you" Mothra said giving him a hug. Junior felt a little warm in her grasp. But he gave no struggle. "I missed you too" Junior said hugging back, making Mothra smile.

"Ugh. I tell you, Spyro. Nothing can be more disappointing than this" Crash said. "Why? Did you want this bug?" Spyro said chewing on a bug. "Wha.. No! Them! Him. Her. Alone" Crash said pretending to be adored by the sight. "What's wrong with that?" Spyro asked after he swallowed the bug.

Crash: _I can see what's happening _

Spyro: _What?_

Crash: _And they don't have a clue _

Spyro: _Who? _

Crash: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trios down to two _

Spyro: _Oh. _

Crash: _The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air! _

We then see Junior and Mothra walking around passing a waterfall.

Lead: _Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things _

Junior and Mothra are seen drinking water.

Junior: _So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible_

_She'd turn away from me _

Mothra: _He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside? _

Junior jumps in the water and gets Mothra wet. Mothra gave an annoyed look. Junior then climbs out with a smile. Then when he wasn't looking, she gave an evil look and pushed him back into the water.

Chorus: _Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things _

Mothra is then seen being chased by Junior. Then they grabbed each other and rolled down a hill. They land next to each other and they both laugh. Mothra then gave Junior a kiss on the cheek. Junior then looked at her surprised. But all he could do was smile. Then they hugged under the beautiful night sky.

Chorus: _Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are _

We then see Crash and Spyro about to cry.

Crash: _And if he fall in love tonight_

_It can be assumed _

Spyro: _His carefree days with us are history _

Crash/Spyro: _In short, our pal is doomed _

Crash and Spyro then start crying.

Junior and Mothra are seen walking around. "So, what do you think?" Junior asked. "Well.. this place is beautiful. But there's something I need to know. If you were alive this whole time.. why didn't you come back?" Mothra asked. "Well.. I just.. needed to live my own life. And it's great" Junior said sitting down against a tree. "We need you back home" Mothra said. "Nobody needs me. Besides, I'm sure Space Godzilla is doing a better job than I would" Junior said. "Junior.. Space Godzilla let the pets take over. Everything is destroyed. No food, no water.. if you don't come back they will die!" Mothra said. Junior then just gave a surprised look. "I'm sorry.. I can't" Junior said. "What's with you? You're not the Junior I remember" Mothra said. "You're starting to sound like my father" Junior said as he got up and was about to leave. "Good. At least one of us does" Mothra said. Junior stopped. "Listen! You think you can just come here and.. " Junior said angry as he walked to her and tripped over a root. "Darn it! Never mind. You don't even know what I've been through" Junior said getting up. "I would if you'd just tell me" Mothra said. "Forget it!" Junior shouted as he stormed off. "Fine!" Mothra shouted back.

A/N: This story might take longer to update with all the stuff I'm writing. Just so you know. Ok, so hope you are still enjoying this and keep an eye out for the next update.


End file.
